


The End of the Beginning

by WizardHallow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardHallow/pseuds/WizardHallow
Summary: This is the last part of the series Unforgivables?These are little things about where I got my ideas and whose point of view each are in.I hope you enjoy the read!~Erin





	The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part to my series Unforgivables?
> 
> It is my thoughts on my previous works in this series, and POV choices. A bit of the Greed God and Goddesses, Romance, Pain, and Loss. I'm leaving the endings of my works up to you guys. Let your imaginations run wild. Let me know how you think they might end in the comments down below, I'd love to hear your ideas!
> 
> If you guys want anything else like this let me know, whether it be about one of my other works, or my thoughts on writing for another fandom!
> 
> ~Erin

Hey everyone! WizardHallow here! I thought you might like to know a few things about my series Unforgivables?

 

The POV for each story is basically the same though slightly different.

 

POV's:

 

Imperio: I had a hard time figuring out just whose POV this one was in. It was a spur of the moment write for me and I'm still not sure if I'm quite happy with it. I finally chose the Greek goddess Athena. She is the Goddess of the mind, courage, and war. I thought she fit quite well. The girl in this story is a Metamorphomagus, and has a very strong connection to her magic. Which generally means she can't always control it. She also has quite a bit of talent in Occlumency and Legilimency. Which provides her with a fortress like mind. Very hard to control. The blast of magic that initiated the class-wide blackout is something I feel is like losing control of your magic, and in the girl's panic she obliviated her classmates and teachers memory of the past hour or two.

 

Crucio: I put this in the point of view of an outside source. I like to think that it is in the view of Thanatos the Greek god of Death. He finds the girls strength curious, and is interested in how her mind works. In my story I believe that Thanatos can read minds, or thoughts. But only the thoughts of those close to death. If they are fighting and choose to continue living he can still read their thoughts. 

 

Avada: For this one I was not sure whose POV it was. Honestly I'm still not quite sure. I know the spell isn't as prevalent throughout the story, but I didn't really think it was necessary. I incorporated something a little different in this one. Love. Neither teen had told the other their feelings which was what I first thought of in my head. In this case it was Fred Weasley and an original character. She saw (more like heard) him die. So I'm kinda thinking Aphrodite (Goddess of Love) played a part in this one. But it's not her POV. I like the ending of this one because even though the girl lost her first love, she allowed herself to be vulnerable again to find someone who she could love and who would love her openly. When I was writing this one, I didn't really know where it was going, but I thought having her kiss Fred on the cheek was a subtle way for her to confess her feelings when there was little time to do it properly.


End file.
